Recuerdos de una pasión
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Hermione no sabe qué es lo que la relaciona con Druella Black y su familia, pero ella, con ayuda de su antiguo enemigo, revelarán el misterio más grande que envuelve a ambas, encontrando, tal vez, más de lo que buscaban...
1. Los recuerdos de Druella Black

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo I**

**Los recuerdos de Druella Black**

**.**

* * *

><p>Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la lúgubre iluminación del lugar y dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante. Por un segundo se concentró en observar los detalles esculpidos en los pilares cuando un tembloroso elfo doméstico se apareció frente a ella y la invitó a seguirlo hacia una habitación inmensa, decorada casi hasta el altísimo techo con rosas blancas, cuyos pétalos caían elegantemente sobre las al menos cinco hileras de acongojados invitados, los cuales se mantenían con la vista baja, sólo murmurando entre ellos. Al dar un paso hacia el centro, Hermione pudo oír al coro de <em>Veelas<em>, dulce y encantador, pero sólo centró su atención en las tres cabezas rubias que estaban en posición escalonada frente al decorado altar, saludando con gran elegancia a cada persona que se acercaba a ellos.

La bruja caminó dos pasos hacia las inmaculadas figuras, pero se detuvo, vacilante, antes de avanzar más. Había recibido una extraña invitación a la ceremonia del entierro de Druella Rosier Black, nada más y nada menos que la abuela materna de quien fuera el peor enemigo de sus días de escuela, sin motivos aparentes, ya que ni siquiera había conocido a la difunta mujer. Aun así, y pese a las negativas de Ron, había asistido en señal de respeto, aunque seguía oyendo esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo, cosa que impedía que pudiera acercarse a Draco y su madre.

—Granger— se sobresaltó, y sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con los de Draco Malfoy, grises, intensos y aburridos, tal y como los recordaba— Mejor dicho, Weasley— se corrigió el hombre. Su tono no era cordial, pero tampoco huraño, como siempre solía serlo cuando se dirigía a su persona.

—Mal… Draco— saludó con amabilidad, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa de pronto— Yo… Recibí una invitación, y…— intentó excusarse, sacando la tarjeta de letras doradas de su bolso _muggle_, la cual Draco contempló de refilón, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

—Ya veo— murmuró, desviando la vista— Espera un momento; y no toques nada— añadió, haciendo que Hermione frunciera levemente el ceño al sentirse como una niña regañada, contra su voluntad, frente al imponente hombre en que su enemigo de días de escuela se había convertido.

Draco Malfoy atravesó el salón de mármol con paso seguro, llegándose junto a su madre, Narcissa, y diciendo algo con la suficiente discreción como para que ningún otro invitado reparara en ello; luego, los dos miraron en dirección a Hermione, comenzando a discutir con moderación. Hermione se ruborizó y desvió la mirada hacia el ataúd de oro sólido, donde una anciana de cabello blanco parecía estar pacíficamente dormida, vestida de blanco y con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen. La bruja contempló a la yaciente mujer por un rato. No se podía negar el parentesco con Narcissa Malfoy, aunque creyó que no se parecía en nada a sus otras dos hijas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, y pese a su avanzada edad, decidió que Druella Black era una mujer muy hermosa, y que seguramente lo había sido mucho más en su juventud.

— ¡Madre, no…!

No pudo evitar voltear al oír la enfadada voz de Draco, viendo como su madre lo ignoraba mientras se acercaba a ella, con un pequeño cofre de plata en las manos, blancas e impolutas.

—Hermione Granger, supongo— dijo la señora Malfoy, pese a que ambas se conocían ya. Aun así Hermione sólo asintió, obviando su apellido de casada.

—Lamento presentarme así, pero recibí una invitación, señora Malfoy, y…

La elegante mujer asintió con gracia.

—Sí. Yo misma la envié— sus ojos estaban rojos, y una mueca de tristeza atravesaba su rostro; aun así Narcissa se mostraba completamente estoica— Scorpius, cariño, ayuda a tu padre a atender a los invitados un momento, por favor— el niño, que permanecía pegado al ataúd, asintió, irguiéndose, tras saludar a Hermione con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, para alejarse— Bien. Dadas las circunstancias, quisiera no andarme con rodeos si le parece bien. ¿Podría acompañarme?

— ¿Huh? ¡Oh! Por supuesto, señora Mal…— la mujer la interrumpió con una seña, guiándola fuera del salón hacia una puerta lateral. Después salieron por un interminable pasillo, encontrándose con muchísimas puertas cerradas. Millones de habitaciones que jamás serían usadas. Finalmente, la señora Malfoy movió su varita para abrir una puerta, dándole el paso para que entrara primero. Estaban en una habitación tapizada con libros, la cual contaba con tres sillones, un sofá, una diminuta mesa de centro cuyas patas eran serpientes talladas que se contorsionaban elegantemente, un piano de cola en una esquina y un gran escritorio, donde Narcissa tomó asiento mientras Hermione observaba los libros, embobada, aunque rápidamente se obligó a recobrar el aplomo— . Lamento lo de su madre.

La aristocrática mujer dejó el cofre sobre el fino escritorio de caoba y se llevó una enjoyada mano bajo el mentón, contemplando superficialmente la portada de un viejo libro.

—La viruela de dragón es algo terrible— se lamentó, sin perder la elegancia en ningún momento— Mi madre ya era mayor. No habría podido resistirlo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Se lo agradezco— Narcissa movió la cabeza y se paseó alrededor del escritorio hasta posarse frente a la otra bruja— Ha sido un año terrible. Primero mi nuera y mi nieto no nato; y ahora mi madre…— hizo una pausa reflexiva, moviendo la cabeza una vez más, como si quisiera disipar aquellos pensamientos— ¿Sabe qué es lo más curioso de todo esto?— Hermione abrió los ojos con curiosidad; Narcissa la contemplaba con la mirada ligeramente entornada, como si intentara penetrar en sus pensamientos— Mi madre fue toda su vida una férrea partidaria de la supremacía de sangre; y usted, hasta donde sé, sigue siendo una… hija de _muggles_— acabó la frase con una mueca; sin embargo, destilaba tal solemnidad que la ex Gryffindor no se atrevió a interrumpirla, mucho menos a molestarse por tal clasificación— Mi madre tuvo una muerte tranquila, no puedo quejarme. Sin embargo, no deja de extrañarme la forma en que insistió tanto, en su lecho de muerte, para que yo misma me encargara de cumplir su última voluntad— Narcissa se giró y volvió a tomar el cofre entre sus manos— Lo último que dijo fue que quería que le entregáramos este cofre a alguien; y entonces el apellido Granger salió de su boca.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin intentar ocultar su turbación.

— ¿Yo?

—Verá, señora Granger… Perdón, Weasley. En nuestro círculo no abundan las personas con un apellido tan…curioso. Mi madre dijo algo más con sus últimas fuerzas, pero ya no pudimos oírla. Sin embargo, mi hermana mayor, Andrómeda, asegura que éste cofre, que mi madre hechizó para convertirlo en un Pensadero, fue hecho por _muggles_; y la única Granger del mundo mágico que tiene un pasado _muggle_ es usted. Mi madre le legó sus recuerdos. Quería que solo usted viera lo que hay en éste cofre.

Hermione parpadeó, confundida, mientras aquella hermosa mujer le tendía el curioso objeto.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿está segura? Jamás conocí a su madre. No tendría porqué haberme dejado nada, señora Malfoy.

—Lo mismo creo yo— sentenció la otra bruja— No es lógico que mi madre tuviera tratos con _muggles_. No obstante, ni mi familia ni yo conocemos a otro Granger— dijo, frunciendo los perfectos labios—. Puede llevarse el cofre; francamente no me interesa lo que hay dentro. Puede conservarlo o deshacerse de él si no era usted su destinataria— dijo, caminando hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado— Mi hijo no estaba de acuerdo con que lo tuviera; pero a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Aunque agradecería se me informara si realmente hubiera algo importante allí dentro.

—Pero…

—Tengo invitados que atender. Que tenga buena tarde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione equilibró varias bolsas de compras y aquel cofre de plata cuando entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta con un pie.

— ¡Niños, ya llegué!— se anunció, dejando sus llaves y su bolso sobre una mesilla del vestíbulo para caminar hasta la cocina, chocando con alguien— ¡Merlín!— protestó la bruja, respirando profundamente por la impresión— ¡Ron, me asustaste!— reclamó, pasando del hombre pelirrojo para dejar las compras sobre la mesa— ¿Dónde están todos?

—Harry vino por los niños para llevarlos a un partido de Quidditch, y les di permiso de ir. ¿Hice bien?

—Sí, sí. ¿Pero por qué no fuiste con ellos?— preguntó, comenzando a ordenar los víveres.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo.

—Bueno… Creí que podría esperarte aquí y así poder hablar sobre…

—Ron, no— lo cortó, golpeando la mesa con una lata de arvejas.

—Pero, Hermione, llevamos más de 15 años juntos…

—Y lo intentamos todo para que funcionara— añadió ella, volviendo a ordenar la despensa con presteza— La segunda Luna de Miel; la terapia de pareja; todo fue inútil, Ron— dijo, con voz cansada— Tú y yo nos amamos, y nos amamos mucho, pero fue en otro tiempo.

—Pero, los niños…

—Ellos entenderán— volvió a interrumpirlo, molesta— Ron, el trato era que te quedaras hasta que los niños regresaran a Hogwarts; y les diríamos del divorcio en Navidad. Ya no insistas, por favor— rogó, dejando caer las manos con derrotismo— Tus padres lo entienden, también Harry y tus hermanos; ¿por qué tú no? ¿Por qué tenemos que tener ésta misma discusión a cada oportunidad?

—No se pierde nada con intentar, ¿no?— Ron esbozó una sonrisa triste. Hermione suspiró, sonriendo también, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Ron. Eres una persona maravillosa; un excelente padre y un buen esposo. Pero somos demasiado diferentes, y esas diferencias, a la larga, pudieron con nosotros.

—Lo sé. Siempre odié todos esos libros que me obligabas a leer para tener temas de conversación. Odiaba que intentaras hacerme más listo todo el tiempo.

—Pues ahora puedes ser tan estúpido como quieras— bromeó ella, volviendo a ordenar la despensa. Ron soltó una risilla nasal y se sentó a la mesa.

— ¿Y ese cofre?

—Narcissa Malfoy me lo dio. Al parecer era de su madre— comentó con aire casual, acomodando las latas de conservas.

— ¿Narcissa Malfoy te lo dio? ¡¿Fuiste al velorio de su madre?!

— ¡Ay, ya Ron! ¡Deja de hacer escándalo!

— ¡Pero te pedí que no fueras! ¡Te advertí que era peligroso!

— ¡Pues estoy en una pieza, ¿verdad?!

— ¡¿Y ahora porqué me gritas?!

— ¡Porque tú me gritaste primero!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Claro que…!— Hermione calló abruptamente, bajando el dedo acusador con el que apuntaba a Ron y relajando sus facciones— ¡Ah! No podemos seguir peleando a cada oportunidad, Ronald.

— ¿Qué? Acepta que tú empezaste, Mione. Siempre empiezas tú.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Acabemos con esto. Lo de Narcissa Malfoy y su madre es asunto mío, Ron. Estamos separados, ¿recuerdas?

—Como sea, ¿viste a Malfoy? ¿Estaba ahí?

— ¡Claro que estaba ahí! Era su casa y su abuela había fallecido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Ron se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando una galleta del frasco sobre la mesa.

—Tienes razón. Él nunca me agradó, pero perder a su esposa, su segundo hijo y su abuela con sólo meses de diferencia no debe ser fácil… Creo que hasta lo compadezco.

—Que tierno— ironizó la bruja, arrebatándole el frasco— Aunque concuerdo contigo. Scorpius es un niño muy bueno, y es muy amigo de Albus. Lamento mucho lo que le pasa a su familia.

—Pues envíales una postal— dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie.

— ¡No seas grosero, Ronald!— protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Adónde vas ahora?

—Iré a ver si puedo alcanzar a los chicos en el partido, a disfrutar de nuestros últimos días como familia.

—Ron…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Te veré para la cena. ¿Tienes que regresar al trabajo?

—No. Prepararé la cena.

—Bien. Nos vemos entonces.

—Sí— contestó en un suspiro.

Ron se desapareció, dejándola sola. Hermione se dejó caer sobre una silla y se metió una galleta a la boca, contemplando el Pensadero de la señora Black con la mirada perdida.

¿Por qué una mujer como la abuela materna de Draco Malfoy le había dejado algo tan valioso como sus recuerdos? Eso le pareció tan irónico que no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de una mujer que probablemente había estado en una misma aula con un joven Voldemort, de una familia de Mortífagos, y sobreviviente a las dos guerras más grandes del Mundo Mágico, eran algo muy atractivo como para pasarlos por alto.

_"Sólo hay una forma de resolver el misterio, Hermione"_. Dijo una voz en su interior.

_¿Por qué no?_, pensó, observando el reloj de pared.

Decidida, Hermione se inclinó sobre el recipiente, respiró hondo y hundió la cara en la sustancia plateada. Notó que sus pies se separaban del suelo y empezó a caer por un oscuro torbellino, hasta que de pronto se encontró parpadeando junto a la ventanilla de un tren, encontrándose con el verde paisaje escocés del otro lado, el cual se perdía poco a poco a medida que el tren recorría un camino que conocía de memoria; se acercaban a la estación de King's Cross, y se hallaba sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts.

De pronto escuchó un suspiro que la sobresaltó, y, moviendo la cabeza, halló los aburridos ojos azules de una hermosa muchacha que ahogó un bostezo y desvió la mirada de las colinas para posarla en el asiento de enfrente, echándole un vistazo a la primera plana de la edición de El Profeta matutino que el chico frente a ella, igualmente rubio y atractivo, leía en silencio. Hermione supuso que la muchacha era Druella Black, pues no se veía a ninguna otra chica en el compartimiento.

— ¿Alguna noticia importante?— preguntó Druella con voz monótona, recargando la cabeza de cabellos rubios en el vidrio. Hermione tuvo que recordarse que ellos no podían verla para relajarse, y tomó asiento en el lugar vacío junto al de la chica, frente a otro muchacho, el tercer ocupante del compartimiento, el cual era bastante apuesto también, moreno y de ojos grises; curiosamente, era casi idéntico a Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry.

—Lo usual— Hermiones posó sus ojos en el atractivo chico rubio nuevamente—. Más muertos en la región nórdica a mano de los seguidores de Grindelwald.

_"¿Grindelwald?"_ Pensó, comprendiendo la antigüedad de aquel recuerdo.

— ¿Alguien que conozcamos?— preguntó Druella, mirándose la uñas con desinterés.

—Lo dudo, aunque no hay nombres. Sólo dice que el profesor Dumbledore planea enfrentarse al Señor de la Muerte.

—Ya se estaba tardando, ¿no crees?— El chico rubio (que debía tener unos quince o dieciséis, como los otros dos) se encogió de hombros, continuando con su lectura.

Hermione se concentró en la peculiar conversación. Si Dumbledore aún no había enfrentado a Grindelwald, estaba más que segura de que estaba en la época de alumno de Voldemort. Entonces se estremeció, e inconscientemente intentó encontrarlo con la mirada.

— ¿No oyeron los rumores?— preguntó el chico que se parecía a Sirius, peinándose el brillante cabello oscuro prolijamente hacia atrás, con gesto arrogante.

— ¿Qué rumores?— preguntó Druella al tiempo que también acomodaba su hermoso y largo cabello rubio detrás de los hombros.

—Dicen que Grindelwald planea invadir Gran Bretaña. Por eso el profesor Dumbledore va a enfrentarlo al fin.

—Puede que tengas razón, Alphard— concordó el atractivo rubio, doblando cuidadosamente su periódico. _Alphard_ Ése nombre le resultó conocido de algún lado— Sea como fuere— siguió el joven—, estamos fuera de peligro, ¿no? Y con todo el verano por delante— exclamó, estirándose sobre su asiento con pereza— La tía Muscilda está loca, pero nuestro padre dijo que tiene una enorme mansión en la playa.

— ¿Acaso te escuchas, hermano?— Druella frunció el ceño— La tía Muscilda vive entre _muggles_; y los _muggles_ están en guerra, matándose entre ellos.

— ¡Bah! Tía Muscilda vive lejos de la zona de peligro; y podremos fastidiar _muggles_ durante todo el verano. Según yo es un plan estupendo.

Hermione se sintió un tanto incómoda, sobre todo al notar que los tres chicos eran de Slytherin (muy probablemente futuros seguidores de Voldemort), pero que parecían ser tan normales como ella, Harry y Ron durante sus días de escuela.

—Entre Grindelwald y una guerra _muggle_, estamos más seguros con tía Muscilda. No olviden que aún no podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts— les recordó la copia de Sirius, sonriendo de lado, lo cual le dio un aire increíblemente encantador. El hermano de Druella lo miró y sonrió también.

—Habla por ti, mi querido Alphard. Mi hermana y yo cumpliremos la mayoría de edad en unas semanas, y podremos fastidiar a todos los _muggles_ que queramos.

—Aun así, tía Muscilda te arrancará las pestañas si provocas problemas— rió— Mi madre dice que es peor que una _Banshee_ cuando se enoja.

— ¡Por Circe!— Druella rió también— Ya decía yo que estaba desquiciada, como todos los Crabbe.

— ¿Qué dices? La tía es una Rosier, así que cada quien a lo suyo, _prima_.

Druella pronunció mucho más su ceño fruncido, al igual que la leona, quien intentaba desesperadamente capturar el hilo de la conversación.

—Pues si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado al estar frente a una Rosier entonces, Black.

_¿Black?_ Repitió la mujer para sus adentros. Entonces recordó a un Alphard que había sido eliminado del árbol genealógico de los Black; un tío de Sirius, si no se equivocaba. De ahí el parecido.

Alphard soltó una carcajada.

—Tu lealtad es impresionante, Dully. Muy…_Gryffindor_ de tu parte.

— ¿Sí? No me digas… Y tú eres tan tierno y lleno de buenas intenciones como un Hufflepuff por hacérmelo notar— gruñó la chica, mordaz. Alphard Black frunció el ceño, pero la risa del hermano de Druella lo distrajo.

—Algo me dice que nos divertiremos mucho este verano— dijo, quitándose la gomina del cabello rubio— Que bueno que Cygnus y tú irán con nosotros.

— ¿Y Walburga? ¿Estará allí también?

Hermione torció los labios con desagrado al recordar a Walburga Black, aquella detestable mujer del cuadro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y se estremeció ante la idea de verla más joven y con su odio hacia la gente no mágica intacto.

—Claro— . Respondió Alphard— Pasamos unas semanas durante el verano con tía Muscilda desde que somos niños. Los _muggles_ casi nunca se acercan a sus tierras. Y Walburga disfruta mucho estando allá.

—No lo dudo. Debe sentirse como la dueña de casa aprovechando el desquiciamiento de Muscilda.

Hermione pudo presentir el desagrado de Druella ante la mención de la madre de Sirius, muy parecido al que ella sentía, a pesar de que ambas pertenecían a familias de _sangre pura_.

—Exacto— volvió a hablar Alphard— Ahora que se ha graduado pasa más tiempo allí.

—No lo creo. Quién diría que a esa arpía le gustaba tanto la vida rural.

_"Yo no"_ Pensó la ex Gryffindor, cruzando los brazos mientras regresaba la vista hacia el paisaje. Nadie dijo nada más en el compartimiento. El tren comenzó a meterse en la estación, y todos los alumnos a agolparse en las salidas.

Los tres chicos de Slytherin cargaron sus baúles y salieron del compartimiento también, uniéndose a los demás con Hermione pisándoles los talones.

—Debo buscar a Cygnus— se despidió el joven Black, arrastrando su baúl hacia el interior del vagón. Druella Rosier y su hermano bajaron del tren y esperaron sobre el andén a que la multitud se disipara, con Hermione de pie junto a ellos, intentando reconocer algunas caras. Vislumbró a un joven muy parecido a Neville Longbottom, pero no pudo seguirlo porque éste no entraba en los recuerdos de Druella.

Alphard y Cygnus Black, los tíos de Sirius según adivinó, llegaron con ellos, y Hermione notó que ambos eran bastante apuestos, al igual que el padrino de Harry.

— Hace años que no vemos a Muscilda. ¿Cómo la reconoceremos?

—Créeme. La reconocerán— Alphard sonrió de lado, abriendo los ojos de pronto— Oh, allá viene.

Los hermanos Rosier y Hermione parpadearon en la misma dirección, confusos.

Muscilda Crabbe (de soltera Rosier, al parecer), era una mujer de edad, regordeta, y de escasa estatura; salvo al exceso de peso, no guardaba ningún otro parecido con Vincent Crabbe, según creyó Hermione, a pesar de que estaba segura de que debían ser familia. La mujer iba vestida con una llamativa túnica de color naranja, y un enorme sombrero de flores haciendo juego. Sus cabellos, grises e hirsutos, estaban peinados en un desfachatado moño que se perdía en todas direcciones; y su rostro de mejillas gruesas y ojos pequeños, estaba contorsionado en una afable sonrisa.

— ¡Lorcan, Dully!— vociferó la mujer con algarabía, extendiendo sus brazos rechonchos.

— ¿Tía abuela Muscilda?— preguntó Lorcan, turbado ante la cercanía. La mujer frunció los labios de color borgoña y se hizo hacia atrás.

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién sería si no?— le sonrió, estrechándolo junto a su hermana en un abrazo— ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que han crecido! Oh, pero, ¡vamos, vamos! El tiempo apremia y si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a la hora del té— les dijo, ampliando su amarillenta sonrisa— Alphard y Cygnus, Walburga los espera en la casa grande con el almuerzo. Dot los llevará, como siempre. ¡Dot! — un elfo doméstico apareció detrás de Hermione, haciéndola dar un salto hacia el costado, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que la ganchuda nariz casi tocó el suelo— Lleva a los jóvenes Black y el equipaje a la casa principal.

La criatura asintió, chasqueando los dedos para que él y los hermanos Black, junto con los cuatro baúles, desaparecieran.

— ¿Y nosotros cómo viajaremos, tía Muscilda?— preguntó Druella, observando el espacio vacío que el equipaje había dejado, el mismo lugar adonde Hermione se había movido, con el ceño elegantemente fruncido.

—Oh, bueno. Cómo es la primera vez que visitarán Milford Haven me gustaría darles un paseo— repuso Muscilda, empezando a caminar con pasos cortos y presurosos.

— ¿Milford Haven?— repitió Hermione, a pesar de saber que nadie podía oírla. Conocía aquel pueblo; sus abuelos habían vivido allí, y sus padres solían llevarla en las vacaciones.

— ¿Paseo?— la voz de Druella la sacó de sus pensamientos, y dio un salto para ponerse a la par, cerrando aquel cortejo.

—Sí, querida. Les mostraré el lugar, el pueblo, el puerto, los muelles, todo lo que hay que ver de Milford— dijo la mujer mayor con prisas— Tal vez han oído que el pueblo fue bombardeado por _muggles_ alemanes hace tres años, pero es un bonito lugar, y se recupera rápidamente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— no pudo con su genio y contestó, de nuevo ignorando el hecho de que no podía ser oída, lo cual comenzó a parecerle frustrante.

— ¿Bombardeado? ¿Cómo?— preguntó Lorcan, caminando junto a Hermione hacia la chimenea pública.

—Los _muggles_ tienen algo llamado _pólmora_ que hace que las cosas estallen como si usaran magia.

— ¿Cómo magia?

—Sí, pero es menos bonito. Y letal. Nunca deben tocar la _pólmora_, niños, ¿está claro?— Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al oír tales fallas de pronunciación— Entren a la chimenea. Lorcan, ve primero.

Druella rodó los ojos y Lorcan gruñó, pero obedeció, tomando un puñado de polvos flu.

—Bien, querido, sólo di: _Botica Diggory, Milford Haven, Pembrokeshire, Gales, Reino Unido_— _¿Diggory?_, repitió Hermione, de nuevo extrañaba, comenzando a preguntarse si esos Diggory tendrían algo que ver con Cedric— ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí.

Lorcan lanzó los polvos y desapareció, dejando una nube de polvo tras él, provocando que Druella y Hermione fruncieran el ceño con desagrado.

—Creo que lo hizo bien. Dully, cariño, tu turno.

Druella asintió, y Hermione tuvo que seguirla dentro de la enorme chimenea. Siempre había detestado los viajes por la Red Flu, y pudo percibir que a Druella tampoco le gustaban mucho.

—Recuerda, Botica Diggory, Milford Haven, Pembrokeshire, Gales, Reino Unido.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y repitió las palabras. El suelo bajo sus pies se esfumó, pero casi al instante volvieron a pisar algo firme, y, al abrir ojos, y tras disipar las cenizas con una mano, se hallaron en un lugar muy ordenado e iluminado, donde Lorcan estaba de pie, mirando por una ventana.

—Ven, mira— llamó a su hermana— No está mal.

Hermione se asomó a la ventana detrás de los hermanos Rosier y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del sol; luego, observó las antiguas y pintorescas casitas construídas de piedra local y las calles adoquinadas, muy diferentes de los edificios modernos y las calles pavimentadas que ella había conocido, pero seguía teniendo aquel maravilloso el mar azul-verdoso de fondo. Un poco más allá reconoció el enorme muelle por el que sus padres y ella tantas veces habían paseado, y vio a varios marineros trabajando en los barcos; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de profundizar su análisis antes de que Muscilda hiciera su explosiva aparición, lanzando grandes cantidades de cenizas en todas direcciones.

— ¡Uff! Siempre es una verdadera experiencia usar la Red Flu, ¿verdad?— les sonrió, sacando su varita para sacudir su túnica y, posteriormente, transformarla en un holgado vestido con estampa de flores— Sé que ustedes nunca han visitado el mundo _muggle_, pero ellos no suelen vestir con túnicas— les dijo. Lorcan y Druella se quitaron las túnicas de Hogwarts, quedándose sólo con el uniforme gris y la corbata verde y plata— Mucho mejor. Síganme.

Muscilda movió su varita una vez más y abrió una puerta, indicando a sus sobrinos que salieran por ella. Al hacerlo, se encontraron con una tienda de abarrotes _muggle_, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione.

— ¿Por qué las cosas no se mueven?— preguntó Lorcan, analizando unos cuantos productos— ¿Crees que tengan ranas de chocolate?

—No, cariño. Es una tienda para _muggles_— informó su tía— Pero Hiram podría conseguírtelas. ¡Oh! Allí está él, ¡Hiram!

Hermione alzó la mirada; un hombre bajito, el cual usaba pantalones de franela y un chaleco de lana de color marrón sobre una pulcra camisa blanca, se giró hacia ellos.

— ¡Señora Crabbe! Que bueno que al fin ha usado mi Red Flu.

—Oh, sí. Quería que mis sobrinos nietos conocieran el pueblo en su primera visita.

— ¿Usted es mago?— soltó Lorcan; Druella miró al hombre también, quien sólo les sonrió, de manera amable.

—Ciertamente lo soy, jovencito. Mi nombre es Hiram Diggory. Es un placer.

— ¿Hiram Diggory?— repitió la ex Gryffindor, intentando encontrar algún parecido entre ése hombre y Cedric.

—Hiram, ellos son mis sobrinos, nietos de mi hermano mayor. Druella y Lorcan Rosier.

—Es un placer, señor Diggory— Druella hizo una pequeña reverencia y Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

Muscilda se despidió del hombre y los llevó fuera de la tienda.

— ¿Por qué el señor Diggory vive entre _muggles_— preguntó Druella, siguiendo a su tía de cerca junto a la invisible bruja.

—Oh, bueno. El huía de Grindelwald, y terminó gustándole tanto Milford que se quedó aquí con su familia. Ahora su tienda es el principal lazo entre este mundo y el nuestro. Llegamos— Muscilda los detuvo frente a un elegante automóvil, y, a juzgar por sus rostros, Hermione dedujo que era algo totalmente desconocido para los hermanos Rosier.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi _automódil_, querido. Un medio de transporte _muggle_; no tan rápido como una aparición, pero menos lento que andar a pie— les sonrió, y Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la manía de aquella mujer de cambiar los nombres de las cosas— Es algo bastante útil cuando debes recorrer grandes distancias sin magia.

Druella pasó una mano sobre la ardiente y lisa superficie de un brillante color verde oscuro, apartándola de inmediato.

—Está caliente.

—Debe ser por la luz del sol… Bien, arriba.

— ¿Espera que nos montemos en eso?— cuestionó su hermano. Muscilda hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

— ¡Es muy seguro! Además, comienzo a dominarlo.

Les abrió una de las puertas y aguardó. Druella fue la primera en subir y sentarse sobre el mullido asiento de la parte trasera; Hermione se apresuró a sentarse a su lado mientras la adolescente contemplaba el techo aterciopelado y el vidrio a medio bajar de su ventanilla.

—Que extraño transporte— señaló Lorcan, casi respirando en la nariz de la ex Gryffindor— ¿Quién va adelante?

La respuesta llegó por si sola cuando su tía abrió la puerta derecha y se sentó tras el volante, colocando una pequeña llave en una hendidura invisible.

— ¿Listos?— giró la llave el coche comenzó a vibrar, asustando a sus dos incautos ocupantes.

— ¡Ah!— Druella ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, y Hermione tuvo que hacerse instintivamente hacia atrás para que pudiera sujetarse al brazo de Lorcan— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

— ¡No se asusten, niños! Sólo es el _motror_— Muscilda los observó a través del pequeño espejo retrovisor— ¡Ahora, vamos!

La mujer movió una palanca que emitió un ligero chirrido, maniobró el volante y el coche comenzó a andar por la calle, dando pequeños saltos mientras Druella se aferraba con fuerza a su hermano, y éste al mullido asiento. No obstante, al cabo de unos cuantos metros, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de que no estaban en peligro, y, ya habituados a las vibraciones bajo el trasero, se permitieron relajar los músculos y observar como el paisaje se movía a su alrededor.

—Es como viajar en escoba, pero algo más lento. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras— observó Lorcan, sacando un brazo por su ventanilla, que estaba totalmente baja. Druella miró por la suya, al igual que Hermione, notando que bordeaban el océano.

—Hay una pequeña palanca a tu lado, querida; gírala y podrás bajar el cristal.

Druella lo hizo, y cerró los chispeantes ojos azules mientras parecía disfrutar del viento jugando con su cabello suelto. De pronto, Hermione se halló a si misma contemplando a la joven y bella Druella Black (o Rosier), preguntándose el porqué de darle aquellos recuerdos de una salida familiar, a la cual no lograba encontrarle pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué Druella había querido que viera aquello? No tenía ningún sentido para Hermione ser partícipe de aquellas vacaciones.

— ¿Qué hacen esos _muggles_?— la voz de Lorcan le hizo desviar el rostro, y sacó a Druella de su aura de serenidad.

—Ese es un astillero. Esas personas descargan mercancía, y se ocupan de mantener las embarcaciones en condiciones, creo.

Muscilda bajó la velocidad para que pudieran ver mejor. El vehículo seguía marchando cuando Hermione se percató de que Druella había posado sus ojos sobre los hombres que trabajaban bajo aquel sol radiante, pero que su atención parecía estar especialmente sobre uno que estaba en el casco de una vieja embarcación. Era un hombre joven (tal vez de su edad), alto, fornido, bronceado. Druella parecía, extrañamente, interesada en él.

Hermione lo miró también, notando como su espalda ancha se movía bajo la vasta tela gris de su camisa, y cómo las mangas enrolladas dejaban al descubierto unos brazos fuertes y bronceados que se afanaban en remachar el metal. De forma inconsciente, el joven se apartaba el cabello cobrizo e indomable de la frente y se limpiaba el sudor, pausando su trabajo momentáneamente. Era, sin duda, muy atractivo, y había algo muy familiar es él.

De repente, antes de que el coche se alejara definitivamente del astillero, aquel joven se giró hacia ella, y Hermione se sobresaltó antes darse cuenta de que era a Druella a quien miraba, a pesar de la velocidad con la que el vehículo iba. Druella desvió rápidamente la vista, como si hubiera sido descubierta cometiendo el más grande de los pecados, sonrojándose, y Hermione alzó una ceja, curiosa. Cuando estaban perdiendo de vista el muelle, Druella miró hacia atrás, y ella la imitó, y volvió a verlo, imponente, de pie, siguiendo el paso de su vehículo con sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió y Druella palideció tanto como el papel.

— ¿Qué tanto ves?— la chica saltó sobre su asiento al sentir la voz de Lorcan sobre su hombro, al igual que Hermione.

—N-Nada. No veía nada.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, doblándose hacia su ventanilla para sacar la cabeza, y Druella suspiró, intentando concentrarse en la charla de Muscilda ante la atenta e inquisidora mirada de Hermione. ¿Qué era eso, y quién era aquel joven? ¿Habría significado algo para la madre de Narcissa? Hermione dedujo que sí, o de otra forma no hubiera conservado aquel recuerdo con ella.

La ex Gryffindor suspiró, frustrada, sintiendo más dudas que antes.

De pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su codo. Al cabo de un instante, salió del automóvil y comenzó a elevarse, como si fuera un fantasma, en medio de la oscuridad, y poco después aterrizó sentada en su cocina, con la luz del crepúsculo entrando por las ventanas.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Herms?

La mujer de cabello castaño parpadeó, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— preguntó Hugo, frunciendo el ceño con intriga— ¿Y ese Pensadero?

—Tiene una J y una D gravadas— añadió Rose, observando el cofre con curiosidad— ¿Quiénes son J y D, mamá?

— ¿Eh?— Hermione, todavía algo aturdida, sólo atinó a cerrar el cofre para luego abrazarlo— Ah, no es nada— resolvió, soltando una risilla nerviosa— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya terminó el partido?

—Hace como una hora— dijo Ron, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su hija— Y ganamos, pero regresamos rápido porque dijiste que harías la cena. ¿Estás bien, Herms?

—Por supuesto— se apresuró a contestar, guardando el cofre en la alacena— Es sólo que olvidé la cena; lo siento…

—No, está bien. Pediremos pizza, ¿te parece?

—Bueno. Pero sólo por hoy— advirtió, riendo ante los festejos de sus hijos— Y ustedes vayan a cambiarse y a quitarse toda esa pintura del rostro ahora mismo.

— ¡Pero mamá!

—Sin _peros_, Hugo. Suban.

Los niños salieron de la cocina arrastrando los pies, dejándola sola con Ron.

— ¿Tuviste una tarde muy atareada?— preguntó su esposo, ayudándola a sacar los platos.

—Algo así— suspiró, y Ron asintió.

— ¿Viste algo interesante en los recuerdos de la abuela de Malfoy?

—No sé— admitió mientras acomodaba la mesa, con gesto de duda, perdiendo la mirada en el mantel blanco— Aún no lo sé…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_N _**_del _**_A:_**

**Uff...Pues, gracias por leer ésta loca idea. La historia irá contada de la mano de Hermione, pero se centrará en la historia de Druella Black, con la participación de Draco. Háganme saber con un review si debo seguirla.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S**


	2. La Bruja y el Muggle

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**La Bruja y el _Muggle_**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Adiós mamá!

Hermione les sonrió a sus hijos y depositó un beso en la frente de Rose, removiendo los cabellos de Hugo con una mano juguetona.

—Diviértanse con su tío Charlie. ¡Y no toquen nada!

—No te preocupes, mamá. Yo vigilaré a Hugo— rió Rose, provocando que su hermano frunciera el ceño y sus padres rieran.

—Te veré en el Ministerio para almorzar, Herms— le dijo Ron, besando su mejilla— Irás más tarde, ¿verdad?

—No, Ron. Pedí el día para acomodar unas cajas. Ordenar ropa y esas cosas— repuso la bruja, abriendo los ojos mientras señalaba a los niños disimuladamente con la cabeza, rogando porque su esposo captara el mensaje.

—Ah, sí, Bueno…— Ron se aclaró la garganta— Emm… Te veré en la cena.

—Claro.

Simuló una perfecta sonrisa, despidiéndose de su familia para cerrar la puerta y recargar la frente en la madera, soltando un pesado suspiro. Después enderezó la postura y regresó a la cocina para recuperar la humeante taza de café que había dejado cerca del lavabo, posando la mirada por accidente sobre el pequeño cofre de plata que reposaba entre los víveres de la alacena, los recuerdos de Druella Rosier.

Hermione torció los labios y volvió a dejar su café sobre la mesada. Tomó el Pensadero y lo colocó frente a ella, observándolo con interés.

Seguía sin comprender el sentido de todo aquello, pero parte de ella estaba muy intrigada en descubrir lo que la abuela de Draco Malfoy quería que viera; principalmente porque era la abuela de Malfoy.

Posó una mano sobre la ornamentada tapa pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Aún debía empacar la ropa de Ron y sus cosas, por lo que se desperezó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. No obstante, se puso el objeto bajo el brazo y había empezado a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando escuchó tres contundentes golpes en la entrada que la detuvieron e hicieron voltear, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Olvidaron al…?— abrió la puerta y borró su sonrisa de la impresión que le causó ver a un elegante Draco Malfoy, de forma intempestiva, bajo el umbral— ¿Malfoy?

—Granger— respondió el mago aristócrata, obviando, como siempre, su apellido de casada. Hermione se turbó ante su presencia, pero intentó no demostrarlo, como tampoco el desagrado que le provocaba verlo mirándola con aquella expresión de superioridad tan carácteristica de él— Siempre supe que el inepto de Weasley era mala influencia para cualquiera, así que debo admitir que no me sorprende que en todos estos años te pegara la descortesía, aunque no lo esperaba de alguien que solía ser tan insufriblemente comedida— le dijo con calma, provocando que Hermione se sonrojara contra su voluntad.

—Yo… ¿Quieres pasar?— musitó con una sonrisa tan falsa como un Sickle de oro, e intentando que su 'invitado' no viera lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia en su entrada, pero Draco Malfoy sólo estiró el cuello para ver sobre sus hombros, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de resignación.

—Qué remedio…— suspiró, dando un paso hacia adelante. Hermione frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta, suspirando antes de voltearse hacia Draco, intentando mantener la calma y ser cortés.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber o…?

—No vine a hacer sociales, ex-ratón de biblioteca— la cortó con insolencia, alzando una de sus prolijas cejas rubias— Vine por el cofre.

—Oye, Malfoy, no puedes venir a _mi_ casa y llamarme como se te... ¿Qué?— Hermione parpadeó, deteniendo su propio reproche al caer en cuenta de las palabras de su 'visitante', y con disimulo colocó el cofre tras su cuerpo.

Draco rodó los ojos, con impaciencia.

—El cofre, Granger. ¡Merlín! En Hogwarts parecías ser mucho más lista.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy— contestó ella, molesta— Sé a lo que te refieres. Lo que no comprendo es porqué tendría que dártelo. Tu madre dijo que era mío, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él— repuso, alzando el mentón con altivez, algo nada propio de ella.

El hombre la miró, frunciendo el ceño también.

—Ése cofre pertenece a mi familia, aunque mi madre haya osado desobedecerme al dártelo. Deja de ser obstinada y dame los recuerdos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y si no es molestia, tengo muchas cosas que…

—No me interesa oír de tu patética vida, _Comadreja adoptiva_. Dame el cofre y cada uno seguirá con su camino. Es tan simple que hasta el descerebrado zanahorio de tu esposo podría entenderlo.

—Ya dije que no— Hermione se aferró al objeto a su espalda— Ahora, por favor, puedes retirarte.

—No me iré sin esa cosa— contestó Draco, tozudo— Esos recuerdos forman parte de la historia de la familia Black, y nadie que no tenga su sangre debería verlos.

—Eso no es asunto mío. Fue tu abuela quien quiso dármelos— lo enfrentó— Yo no se lo pedí, pero ahora me pertenece.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en gesto de impaciencia, y dejó el bastón negro que portaba a un lado.

—Mi abuela estaba senil en sus últimos días. Pudo haber dejado esa cosa en tus manos o en las del estúpido guardián de los bosques de Hogwarts.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te metas con Hagrid!

— ¡Dame el maldito cofre!

Draco avanzó hacia ella e intentó rodearla para quitarle al artefacto. Hermione se aferró a él con más fuerza y forcejearon.

— ¡Suéltalo, Malfoy!— gruñó la mujer, demasiado ocupada como para buscar su varita o conjurarla.

— ¡Maldición, Granger! ¡No tienes diez años!

— ¡Largo de mi casa!

— ¡Suéltalo!

Por un momento, la situación se le antojo ridículamente grotesca. Dos adultos forcejeando por un cofre; ella, Hermione Weasley (o mejor dicho Granger), flamante jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, forcejeando con Draco Malfoy, un ex mago tenebroso, como dos niños que peleaban por el último dulce de la caja.

Harry y Ron sin duda reirían como posesos de su penosa situación.

— ¡Ya, Malfoy!— chilló, dispuesta a usar magia para apartarlo, pero la tapa del Pensadero se abrió en medio de la lucha, antes de que Hermione pudiera empuñar su varita, y, sin buscarlo, tanto Draco como ella cayeron dentro del mismo, metiéndose en un oscuro torbellino hasta que aterrizaron sobre una callejuela adoquinada, bajo el radiante sol de la mañana y entre un montón de pintorescas tiendas, uno encima del otro.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Granger! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?— se quejó el hombre, quitándose a Hermione de encima sin ninguna delicadeza— ¿Dónde demonios estamos ahora?

—No lo sé— gruñó ella, sobándose la adolorida espalda— Este recuerdo no lo he visto todavía... ¡Y fuiste tú el que lo provocó todo!

Se levantaron, sacudiendo innecesariamente sus ropas, empezando a mirar el lugar en el que se encontraban cuando notaron a la hermosa muchacha que estaba delante de ellos, parada en puntas de pie y moviendo la cabeza de rizos rubios de un lado a otro, como si estuviera perdida . Hermione la reconoció de inmediato como Druella Rosier, aunque se le hizo extraño verla sola, de pie en medio de la calle y vestida con un sencillo vestido _muggle_ de la época, de color blanco, el cual relucía bajo los rayos del sol y se mecía graciosamente cada vez que ella movía la cabeza hacia un lado u otro.

— ¿Madre?— soltó Draco, contemplando a la muchacha con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No. Es Druella Rosier— informó Hermione. Malfoy abrió levemente los ojos grises, pareciendo en verdad impactado.

— ¿Mi abuela?— inconscientemente caminó hacia la joven Druella, parándose a su lado para inspeccionarla de cerca— No puede ser…— murmuró, girándose hacia Hermione para tomarla por el codo y tirar de ella— Es todo, Granger. Esto no te incumbe.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame, Malfoy!— la ex-Gryffindor se zafó de su agarre, molesta— ¡Estos recuerdos me pertenecen, así que…!

— ¿Estás perdida?

Draco y Hermione dejaron de discutir, girándose hacia una molesta Druella, que estaba rodeada por tres hombres vestidos con uniformes militares, a los que Hermione escrutó fijamente. Era obvio para ella que eran tres soldados de las Fuerzas Aliadas, lo cual no le resultó nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, por el recuerdo que había visto anteriormente, sabía que Druella había visitado el mundo _muggle _mientras la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba en su mayor apogeo.

—Ése no es asunto tuyo, _muggle— _respondió la joven de Slytherin, esbozando una mueca que a Hermione se le antojo idéntica a las que hacía su nieto.

— ¿Qué es eso de _muggle_, belleza?— dijo el mismo hombre, con un marcado acento americano. Druella frunció el ceño y miró al joven militar, cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente enfurruñada.

—Ustedes son tan desagradables— dijo, colocando una mano en la cintura del vestido blanco, donde Hermione notó que llevaba su varita. Entonces, otro de los hombres sostuvo su brazo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, inmovilizándola.

—Creí que las inglesas eran mujeres educadas— le dijo el que la tenía sujeta, pasándole el dorso de su mano por la mejilla.

Druella se tensó, pareciendo aterrada por un segundo, pero, como la Slytherin que Hermione sabía que era, no se dejó amedrentar por mucho tiempo:

— ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!— exclamó, zafándose de un tirón— ¡Ninguno de ustedes es digno siquiera de estar en mi presencia!

— ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Pero que carácter!— los soldados rieron, divertidos— No te asustes, bonita, sólo queríamos invitarte al salón a que bailes con nosotros antes de que debamos ir a la guerra— le sonrió uno, galante; Druella sólo frunció más el ceño— Después de todo, no querrás despreciar a tres hombres que darán la vida para salvar al mundo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Salvar al mundo?— ironizó, burlona— No me interesa el mundo de los _mu..._

— ¡Oh, aquí estabas!— Druella abrió los ojos con confusión, y Hermione y Draco también, al ver como un soldado inglés pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la primera, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Hermione lo observó fijamente, centrándose en cada detalle de su rostro, el cual se le antojó muy conocido. Era un hombre joven (y decididamente apuesto), de cabello oscuro peinado con gomina y ojos alegres y brillantes. Era bastante más alto y fornido que los otros tres soldados, por lo que lucía algo intimidante junto al pequeño cuerpo de Druella, quien se veía sumamente frágil a su lado. Llevaba un uniforme de gala de la Real Armada Británica, a pesar de que su acento no era galés, ni escocés, ni de ninguna otra parte de Inglaterra — Te pedí que me esperaras en la otra esquina...— Una leve sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios y Hermione decidió al instante que tenía una boca atractiva, tanto como sus ojos grises y su arrogante mandíbula, hablando en un inglés perfecto, pero con ese ligero y casi imperceptible acento, mirando a los tres norteamericanos— Ah, ustedes deben ser de la armada estadounidense, ¿verdad?— les tendió su mano libre— En verdad agradecemos su ayuda en esta guerra— les dijo, sin dejar de sonreír; no obstante, su sonrisa desapareció súbitamente— Sin embargo, no toleraremos que molesten a las personas del pueblo.

— ¿Ella es tu novia?

—Así es.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron los dos espectadores al unísono, tan confusos como sorprendidos, mirando a Druella, quien sólo se había limitado a esbozar una mueca hostil, lista para protestar:

— ¡Eso no es...!

—Y ahora tenemos que irnos. Señores.

El misterioso joven saludó a sus compañeros con una seña militar y volteó llevándose a Druella consigo antes de que esta pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Y tanto Draco como Hermione se apresuraron a seguirlos.

— ¡Ya! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!— chilló la chica, apartándolo de sí cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.

— ¿Eh? Oh... Lo siento. Yo sólo vi que estabas en problemas y quise ayudar— dijo el joven, frunciendo levemente el ceño— Deberías agradecérmelo en vez de...— calló al voltear y mirar a Druella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— ¿Nos conocemos?

Druella lo miró, enarcando una ceja, pero palideciendo de pronto, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

—No lo creo— balbuceó, dándose la vuelta— Y no necesitaba de tu ayuda— siseó con frialdad. El joven soldado parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿No?— se rascó la coronilla con despiste, haciendo un mohín casi infantil; las palabras de Druella parecían divertirlo— Sí, claro. Supongo que lo tenías todo bajo control...— A juzgar por la mirada que él le lanzó, Hermione dedujo que no estaba especialmente impresionado o sorprendido por su actitud— Es una verdadera sorpresa volver a verte; aquel día que te vi dentro de ese elegante coche verde creí que sólo estabas de paso.

Druella volvió a voltear hacia él, pareciendo desconcertada, al igual que Hermione y Draco.

— ¿El coche verde?— preguntó la ex-Gryffindor, en voz alta, recordando al chico del muelle de sopetón— ¡Claro!

— ¿Quién demonios es ése sujeto?— indagó Draco, confuso y molesto, recordándole a la bruja su presencia— ¿Y qué demonios es un _colche _verde?— demandó saber, mas Hermione sólo lo azuzó, silenciándolo para seguir vigilando a la inusual pareja.

—No sé de lo que hablas— dijo la muchacha, con una actitud tan fría y desdeñosa que le recordó a Pansy Parkinson.

—Sí que lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que me viste también— el soldado volvió a rascarse la coronilla, riendo de lado— Vaya… Esto sí que es extraño, porque creí que lo había soñado, pero estás aquí ahora, y es…

—Oye, _muggle_, ya deja de hablarme y déjame sola— siseó Druella, dando la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, pero el joven rápidamente se le puso a la par, quitándose la gorra de color verde para sujetarla contra su pecho.

— ¡Espere, señorita! ¡Lo lamento!— le cortó el paso con su cuerpo, hablándole respetuosamente, obligando a Druella a detenerse y alzar la mirada— En verdad, no quise molestarla, es sólo que es usted tan bonita que yo…— soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo mientras la otra chica enarcaba una ceja— El otro día que la vi en el muelle creí que era usted tan hermosa como una aparición, y yo… Me apena mucho decirlo, pero pensé que ya no volvería a verla y ahora usted…— le sonrió de la forma más tierna que Hermione había visto, mas Druella ni siquiera mostró el menor signo de interés—. Quiero presentarme con usted. Mi nombre es...

—No me interesa— refutó ella, fría y distante, alzando una mano para callarlo— Ahora, si no es molestia, quisiera seguir con mi camino.

—Lo entiendo— dijo el joven (que no pasaría de unos veinte y tantos), volviendo a caminar a su lado— Parece perdida. Si me lo permite puedo llevarla adónde usted...

—No estoy perdida— gruñó Druella, aunque Hermione podía darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo— Y no necesito de ningún _mu_...de nadie para encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

—Bueno, pero...— el joven suspiró, resignado— Ya que no le interesa saber mi nombre, ¿al menos puedo preguntar el suyo?

Druella rodó los ojos, causándole gracia a Hermione con su cara de hastío.

—No— contestó, cortante y lapidaria, cosa que no pareció desanimar al joven soldado.

—Entonces será por siempre _la bella dama sin nombre_ en mis recuerdos— le dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que provocó la muchacha alzara las cejas, confundida y desconcertada, al igual que Draco.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— ¡Druella!— cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre Alphard Black, quien había aparecido al final de la callejuela, vestido con ropas _muggles_ y de brazos cruzados.

—Te llamas Druella entonces— sonrió el soldado, victorioso— Un nombre poco usual, pero tan hermoso como tus ojos— dijo mientras volvía a calzarse la gorra militar y empezaba a alejarse de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a la joven Slytherin, que seguía manteniéndose imperturbable— Adiós, Druella.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— inquirió Draco mientras observaba como el joven _muggle_ se alejaba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—No lo sé. Pero sí que es irónico...— comentó Hermione, sin perder oportunidad de molestarlo.

— ¿Quién era ese _muggle_?— la voz severa de Alphard los distrajo nuevamente, al igual que a Druella, quien seguía mirando la espalda del desconocido con una ceja alzada y una expresión distante.

—Sólo un desquiciado sin el menor sentido del decoro— musitó la chica al fin, cruzando los brazos con enfado a la vez que posaba su penetrante mirada azul sobre el joven Black— Quiero regresar ya— volteó y empezó a caminar mientras Alphard seguía mirando el camino por el que el soldado había desaparecido.

Cuando Hermione iba a seguirla, sintió como se elevaba por los aires, atravesando el oscuro túnel antes de aterrizar nuevamente en el vestíbulo de su casa.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!— preguntó, furiosa, mirando al siempre indiferente Draco Malfoy, quien sólo le devolvió una mirada igual de molesta.

—Ya viste lo que querías y ahora tienes motivos para fastidiarme. Es hora que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?— refutó con enojo— Te recuerdo que estás en _mí _propiedad, en _mí _casa, y que éste es _mí_ cofre, así que, si no es molestia, te invito a que te marches. ¡De una vez por todas!

—No me iré sin ese cofre.

— ¡Y anda de nuevo con lo mismo!— bufó Hermione, con gesto teatral— ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas, o estoy en todo mi derecho de hechizarte.

Furiosa, volvió a asomar la nariz al Pensadero, metiéndose por el torbellino de oscuridad una vez más, aterrizando de pie dentro de un amplio salón recubierto con un papel tapiz verde con dibujos de lirios plateados, decorado con varios muebles oscuros de aspecto victoriano y una alfombra persa con extraños e indescifrables dibujos que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de mármol oscuro sobre la cual había un sillón de terciopelo verde, en donde Druella Rosier estaba sentada, usando un bonito vestido de color cielo y con un trabajo de bordado entre las manos. Y junto a ella estaba la copia de Sirius, Alphard Black, usando una pijama de seda oscura.

—Ya, Dully de verdad no tuve que ver con lo del pueblo.

Druella pausó su bordado y alzó la fría mirada hacia su interlocutor.

—Eso me da igual. Sólo espero que tu hermana y tú hayan disfrutado de su vulgar broma.

— ¡Merlín, Druella! Por Salazar que no fue mi idea; simplemente volteé y tú ya no estabas con nosotros...

—Olvídalo. Te creo. Ese es el tipo de humor de mal gusto que sólo las vulgares como Walburga disfrutarían.

Hermione suspiró, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado a Malfoy solo en su casa. Giró la vista para analizar mejor aquel lugar en un vano intento por distraerse, pero su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido por una voz molesta y desdeñosa:

—Es todo. Vamos— Draco la tomó con brusquedad por el codo, intentando sacarla del recuerdo nuevamente, pero Hermione se zafó de un tirón.

— ¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de acosarme!

— ¿Acosarte?— Draco enarcó una ceja— Ya quisieras, Granger. Pero te repito que no voy a dejar que sigas husmeando en la historia de mi familia— exclamó, intentando volver a sujetarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó de su agarre, corriendo en la misma dirección por la que Muscilda Crabbe estaba entrando a la sala, poniéndose un par de guantes de seda verde, los cuales hacían juego con el enorme tocado que llevaba en la cabeza.

— ¡Buenos días, niños!— saludó la regordeta mujer con voz cantarina, sonriendo— Debo ir al Ministerio a resolver unos asuntos de mi propiedad con Cygnus, y después iremos al Londres mágico. ¿Alguien quiere venir con nosotros?

—Paso. Regresaré a la cama— bostezó Alphard, parándose y caminando hacia una de las salidas.

—Bien. ¿Dully, cariño?

—Realmente prefiero quedarme en la casa hoy, tía Muscilda— dijo la joven, con educación, sin apartar los ojos de su bordado— Ya tuve demasiadas _emociones _con ese recorrido al pueblo.

—Oh, que lástima... en verdad me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotros...

— ¡Granger!— Draco avanzó hacia Hermione, renuente y molesto.

— ¡Olvídalo, Malfoy!— repuso ella, con terquedad, ignorando ambos la figura de la chica que había aparecido por una de las puertas laterales— ¡Vete!

— ¿Ir adónde?

Draco y Hermione se irguieron inconscientemente antes de percatarse de que no se dirigían a ellos.

—Oh, Walbully, querida— Hermione se giró y enfrentó a la joven bruja que observaba a Druella con el ceño fruncido. Era una chica muy alta y delgada; de facciones duras y piel aceitunada. Sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su rizado cabello, el cual estaba peinado en un prolijo moño, y coronado con un pequeño sombrero de color negro. Vestía un arcaico vestido verde que no favorecía en nada su extremadamente esbelto cuerpo y un poco de maquillaje— Sólo estaba preguntándole a Dully si quería acompañarme al Londres _muggle_.

— ¿Dijo _Walbully*_?— soltó la ex-Gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Draco.

—Es mi tía abuela, Walburga Black— gruñó Malfoy, de mala gana.

— ¿La madre de Sirius?— soltó ella, recordando aquel retrato grosero del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place que tantas veces le había gritado.

— ¿No te hartas de invadir la privacidad de mi familia, Granger? Vam…

—No es invadir si tengo el permiso de la dueña de los recuerdos— se defendió, tozuda— ¡Y puedes irte si quieres! ¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte!

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Te dije que no voy a dejar que sigas inmiscuyéndote en la historia de mi familia, Granger. Digas lo que digas estás metiéndote en algo que no te interesa— advirtió, serio, aunque sin lograr intimidar a la ex leona.

—Pues quédate entonces, si tanto te interesa.

—Deberías ir— dijo Walburga, cruzando los brazos sobre su delgado cuerpo— Aquí no te necesitamos para nada.

Druella la miró, ahogando una mueca de disgusto, y forzó otra sonrisa, mirando a Walburga, quien mantenía una expresión de desagrado constante en el rostro.

—Lo sé. Es que temo perderme en la calle. Tú sabes.

Walburga torció la boca, cambiando el semblante para mirar a su tía.

—Muscilda, ya envié el dinero a Hiram Diggory por el pedido de hoy.

— ¡Oh, claro, claro! Eres tan eficiente, Walbully querida. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?— la mujer amplió su amarillenta sonrisa— ¿Te quedas a recibirlo?

—Por supuesto— contestó, extrañamente ansiosa.

—Tía, ¿nos vamos?— Cygnus Black entró en la sala, vestido con una túnica de verano de color azul— Buenos días, Dully. Hermana.

—Hola, Cygnus— Druella alzó la mirada y sonrió, borrando rápidamente su sonrisa para volver a mirar a Walburga.

—Sí, sí, querido. Se nos hace tarde. ¡Adiós, niñas!

—Adiós, tía— respondieron Druella y Walburga al unísono, mirándose con expresión indiferente, y Muscilda se desapareció junto a Cygnus, dejándolas solas.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan servicial, querida _Walbully_?— musitó Druella con perspicacia, provocando que la otra joven frunciera el ceño como por inercia

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo vacacionas en la casa de _mí _tía, _Dully_?

—Te recuerdo que es nuestra tía también— señaló Druella, fulminándola con una mirada fría y condescendiente.

—Tía abuela— acotó Walburga— Tía Muscilda es hermana de mi madre, y tía de la tuya. Habla con propiedad, querida.

—Da igual— Druella rodó los ojos y continuó con la punta de su bordado, quedándose las dos en silencio por un largo rato.

—Esto es aburrido— discurrió Draco Malfoy, quien desde hacía un rato había decidido acomodarse contra una pared y no decir nada, cosa que Hermione en verdad agradeció, aunque no dejaba de sentirse incómoda con su sola presencia. Aun así no contestó, solamente siguió observando a las dos jóvenes. Era claro que no se soportaban mutuamente, pero era gracioso ver como cada cinco segundos trataban de importunar a la otra con comentarios mordaces u observaciones fuera de lugar, como _"Has ganado peso, Dully,_ querida", o _"Ése sombrero es perfecto... para el funeral de un duende"_

Mientras las oía atacarse la una a la otra Hermione se permitió recorrer un poco el lugar (siempre bajo el receloso escrutinio de Malfoy). Se asomó al balcón, contemplando el inmenso jardín, y, a los lejos, el mar azul verdoso y brillante, a causa de la luz del sol, moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado. También observaba a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, quien mantenía la vista fija en su abuela, sin ningún tipo de expresión. Y de pronto se sintió culpable de husmear en los recuerdos de la familia Black. Siendo una _sangre sucia_, sabía que era muy posible que Malfoy tuviera razón y su abuela le hubiera dejado aquel cofre en un acto de senilidad, sin saber lo que realmente hacía. Tal vez había oído su nombre al pasar y sólo lo había repetido sin ser consciente, porque, ¿qué caso tenía que ella viera los recuerdos de unas vacaciones familiares de los hermanos Rosier? Druella no tenía motivos para conocerla. Claro, asumía que sus hijas, e incluso el mismo Draco, habrían pronunciado su nombre con desdén alguna vez durante alguna charla en la que de seguro no la favorecían en nada, pero de ahí a saber quién era...

No, no tenía caso que permaneciera allí. Contra su voluntad debía aceptar que Malfoy tenía razón: no debía inmiscuirse en todo aquello.

Volteó para aceptar su rendición; entonces vio como Druella se levantaba y caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, viéndose obligada a seguirla junto a Draco, quien la miró de refilón.

— ¿Lista para irte?— preguntó, mordaz, provocando que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—Claro que no— dijo, de forma casi infantil, saliendo tras de Druella a la cálida luz del sol, encontrándola bajo la inmensa galería de mármol, en el inicio de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

El sonido de los cascos de caballo chocando entre sí la distrajo, al igual que a Malfoy. Druella se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra una columna, observando la vieja carroza que se acercaba entre los árboles, por el sendero de piedras. Cuando el vehículo tirado por caballos se acercó a la casa (o mejor dicho mansión), Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, reconociendo al joven que llevaba las riendas, quien rápidamente tocó su gorra para mirar a Druella, imitando su gesto de sorpresa antes de bajar de un salto y pararse junto a las escaleras.

—Buenos días, señorita Druella. Creo que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos— dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado atractiva y radiante, aunque no pareció causar el menor estrago en Druella, que sólo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tú de nuevo?— la chica rubia se irguió y enfrentó su mirada, sin intentar ocultar su turbación— ¿Qué quieres aquí?

—Oh, yo...— el joven bajó la vista, debatiéndose entre si acercarse o no, y a Hermione la invadió un abrumador sentimiento de familiaridad— Traje las compras de la señora Crabbe...— volvió a sonreírle mientras estrujaba el sombrero hongo entre sus fuertes manos— Tú... ¿vives aquí?

— ¿Druella? Creí escuchar…— Druella volteó el rostro, al igual que Draco y Hermione, observando a Walburga salir de la mansión, primero mirando al joven con una tenue sonrisa que de inmediato borró al notar la presencia de la otra chica— Druella...— siseó con hastío.

—Buenos días, señorita Walburga— contestó el joven, desviando brevemente la mirada de la chica rubia— Es bueno volver a verla. Traje las compras de su tía.

—Hum. No sabía que habías vuelto— Walburga bajó la escalinata de mármol y se acercó al joven, inusualmente simpática.

—Es temporal. Mi unidad se estableció en Milford y... bueno, estoy aprovechando para ayudar al señor Diggory y visitar a los viejos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con unidad?— preguntó Druella, curiosa, pero manteniéndose prudentemente distante— Creí que eras de esos _mu_... hombres que pelean con... esas cosas en la guerra— El joven la miró y volvió a sonreír.

—Soy un soldado, si a eso te refieres— amplió su sonrisa para Druella, quien comenzó a bajar la escalinata con pasos lentos, y Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risa burlona al ver la cara de Walburga.

—Umm... Eres un soldado, reparas barcos y repartes comida. Eso es extraño. ¿Por qué te dedicas a tantos oficios?

—Creí que habías dicho que no me viste aquel día en el muelle— rió el muchacho. Druella abrió levemente los ojos, y Hermione juraría que se había sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué sonríes todo el tiempo? Es molesto.

El soldado se sonrojó visiblemente, pasándose una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, gesto que a Hermione le resultó demasiado familiar.

—Sí, yo... Emm...

—Esto es ridículo— se quejó Draco, recordándole a Hermione, una vez más, su presencia.

—Yo creo que es lindo— sentenció, observando como Walburga interrumpía la escena con su voz demandante, y el joven corría a bajar una caja llena de verduras y otras cosas.

—Sí, claro. Un _muggle_ coqueteando con mi abuela. Es _encantador_. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por dejarme verlo; pero, ¿sabes qué? Te diré como termina la historia antes de que comiences a crear una de esas ridículas fantasías que las mujeres adoran: no se quedan juntos. Mi abuela se casa con Cygnus Black, el chico que vimos hace un rato, y los dos son infelices para siempre. Fin.

—Oye, eso no era necesario— bufó Hermione— Eres un aguafiestas.

—Ajá. ¿Hora de largarnos?

— ¡Argh!

Hermione volteó hacia Druella, encontrándola mirando a los caballos de la carreta con curiosidad, a una distancia bastante segura, como si fueran las cosas más curiosas del mundo.

_"Supongo que nunca había visto unos"_, pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, uno de los animales empujó su enorme cabeza hacia ella y relinchó en su rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y, sorprendentemente, reír.

Hermione nunca había escuchado su risa, pero debía admitir que era muy bonita.

—Le agradas— dijo repartidor, apareciendo por la puerta principal. Druella lo miró, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para reemplazarla por una expresión indiferente— ¿Te gustan los caballos?

—Nunca había visto uno, en realidad— contestó ella, pasando las manos por la falda de su vestido— Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

Él sonrió, negando en silencio.

—Eres bonita, pero muy amargada, ¿no crees?

Druella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si pudiera concebir que alguien le hablara de esa manera.

—Y tú eres muy poco discreto, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez— volvió a reír, quitándose los sucios guantes para guardarlos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego limpiarse las manos en la camiseta blanca que le cubría el fuerte pecho— ¿Quieres tocar a Lluvia?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lluvia, el caballo.

Druella dio un paso hacia atrás y observó al animal con duda.

—Parece peligroso.

— ¡Nada de eso!— de un rápido movimiento el lozano joven se colocó tras ella y tomó su mano con una delicadeza nada propia de alguien de su tamaño, y Druella no se apartó, aunque si frunció la respingada nariz con desagrado— Ahora, vas a acariciar su nariz con delicadeza. No tengas miedo— le dijo, bajando la cabeza para estar un poco más a su altura y moviendo su mano hasta la cabeza del animal, a pesar de la resistencia inicial de la chica.

Druella se dejó guiar y acarició entre los ojos del caballo para después bajar por su nariz, primero con algo de renuencia, luego con más confianza.

—Es muy suave... Es como el pelaje de un uni... Emm, es muy suave.

—Sí— el joven soltó su mano y empezó a acariciar el lomo del animal con parsimonia— ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad?

—No. Tú tampoco. Lo sé por tu acento.

—Sí... Soy de Bretaña, Francia, en realidad, pero vivo en Inglaterra desde que soy pequeño, lo que me obligó a enlistarme como parte del servicio obligatorio.

—En el _ej... ejer... eljer..._

— ¿Ejército?

—Sí. Eres del Ejército, ¿verdad?

—Unidad de infantería— sonrió el joven, sin dejar de acariciar el lomo del animal— Lo cual no es muy bueno estando en medio de una guerra, pero al menos deja algo de dinero.

—Ah...— Druella frunció los labios, pensativa— Si estás en el ejército, ¿por qué trabajas en un barco y haces los repartos del señor Diggory?

—Oh, bueno, eso... Solía trabajar en el muelle desde mucho antes de enlistarme, y tengo muchos amigos allí, así que los ayudo cada vez que puedo, sobre todo ahora que tengo licencia antes de que nos envíen a Alemania.

— ¿Y el señor Diggory?

—Hiram es un gran sujeto. Yo solía hacer sus reparticiones, y también me gusta ayudarlo. Y el dinero extra ayuda.

—Eres pobre, ¿verdad?— soltó la chica, sin rodeos, con auténtica curiosidad.

—Bueno... No todos podemos vivir en una casa tan grande y bonita como esta... Tú eres rica, ¿verdad?

—Podría decirse. Mi familia tiene mucho oro en el banco, si a eso te refieres.

—Lo supuse— sonrió el joven.

— ¿Por qué?

—Esas cosas se notan...

— ¿Cómo?

—Druella— ambos voltearon hacia Walburga, quien estaba de brazos cruzados junto a la escalinata de la entrada, con una expresión para nada amigable— ¿No tenías que hacer más repartos hoy, John?

— ¡Oh, sí!

El muchacho se subió al carruaje de un salto y se acomodó tras las riendas mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Señorita Druella, fue un placer hablar con usted— sonrió, tocándose la gorra— Por cierto; mi nombre es John— amplió su sonrisa y estrechó la mirada sin dejar de ver a Druella— . John Granger, a sus órdenes.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— soltó Malfoy, abriendo los ojos con desconcierto.

— ¡¿Abuelo?!— fue todo lo que Hermione pudo articular; después, todo se volvió oscuro.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N <strong>del **A:**_

***Wal_bully_: _Bully_ es un término en inglés que se usa para denominar a abusador o buscapleitos, perfecto para alguien tan oscuro como Walburga Black, creo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, dieron favoritos y siguen esta historia aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Aunque me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**

**De cualquier forma gracias.**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**H.S.**


	3. Intriga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo Tres**

**Intriga**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

No era que estuviese especialmente atareada o solicitada, pero esa tarde, una vez más, decidió quedarse tiempo extra en la oficina; después de todo, sabía que no tendría caso regresar a casa si sus hijos no estarían allí. Ron ya había mudado sus pertenencias a la Madriguera, así que lo único que había en aquella casa esperándola era una lata de frijoles, pizza fría y toneladas de helado para hacer de todo mucho más deprimente de lo que ya era. ¿Si se arrepentía? Claro que no. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el cambio le incomodara en cierta forma. Los cambios, los recuerdos, la abuela de Draco Malfoy…

Hermione soltó un resoplido y dejó los papeles que pretendía leer a un lado sobre el escritorio, clavando la vista en los libreros que tenía enfrente para después pasar una mano por la tapa del Pensadero que reposaba junto a ella, perdiendo la vista en los tallados, hasta que su mirada se enfocó en las letras gravadas en color dorado, una D y una J.

La bruja abrió los ojos con impacto y volteó el artefacto, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Desde que Draco Malfoy había irrumpido en su cocina y habían visto los recuerdos de Druella Rosier juntos no había vuelto a entrar en el Pensadero. Tal vez por respeto a los Malfoy, incomodidad o renuencia, fuera cual fuera el caso, y, pese a la necesidad de llegar al fondo de todas las cosas que siempre la había caracterizado, no había vuelto a abrir el cofre.

—Tal vez sólo sea casualidad— discurrió, volviendo a tomar los papeles que había dejado a un lado— Porque no; no es posible…— negó con la cabeza, entornando la mirada— ¿Mi abuelo y Druella Rosier? Qué ridículo…

— ¿Qué es ridículo?

Hermione se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho como acto reflejo.

— ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Me asustaste!— reclamó, frunciendo el ceño con reproche. Harry Potter sonrió con ligereza y avanzó dentro de su oficina, sentándose en la silla vacía frente al escritorio— Golpeé, pero nadie respondió.

— ¡Ah! Yo… Estaba…— titubeó; Harry amplió su sonrisa.

—Trábajando, lo sé— la interrumpió, señalando los documentos en sus manos— Eres la persona más dedicada que he conocido, Herms. ¡Mírate! Acabas de separarte y te la pasas metida en tu oficina, trabajando.

— ¿Eh?— Hermione parpadeó, enarcando una ceja— Ah, eso… En realidad estaba pensando en…— miró a los ojos interrogantes de Harry, y entonces decidió que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas contarle sobre el Pensadero de Druella Rosier, mucho menos sobre los recuerdos que había visto con Malfoy; de alguna forma sabía que era algo que, egoístamente, era sólo suyo— Estaba pensando en como decírselo a los niños— mintió, acomodando el desorden de su escritorio con aires distraídos— Ya sabes, un divorcio nunca es fácil para nadie…

—Sobre todo si hay niños de por medio— susurró Harry, abstraído; Hermione asintió, soltando un largo suspiro.

— Y…¿ya viste a Ron?

—Ayer. Hoy se reportó enfermo.

La bruja abrió los ojos con intriga, frunciendo el ceño después.

—Eso es tan típico de él…— gruñó; Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero no opinar sobre el asunto, Herms. Sabes que ambos son mis amigos.

—Lo sé. Lo siento— también suspiró, masajeándose la sienes con cansancio, viendo como su amigo inspeccionaba el cofre de Druella con aires despistados.

— ¿Un Pensadero? ¿Quiénes son D y J?

—Se lo estoy guardando a una amiga— volvió a mentir, apresurándose a quitarle el cofre para acomodarlo en su extremo de la mesa con todo el disimulo que le fue posible— En fin… ¿cómo van las cosas con Ginny?— cambió el tema. Harry Potter borró su sonrisa y tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera con cierta inquietud.

—Bien.

Hermione frunció los labios con escepticismo y suspicacia.

—Harry…— lanzó, en tono de advertencia.

El Auror la miró fijamente durante un segundo; luego se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre el escritorio, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con pesadez.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Llevamos casi veinte años juntos; es normal que ya no nos entendamos como antes…

—Ginny y tú jamás se entendieron realmente— comentó la bruja, alzando una ceja— Es decir, es cierto que tenían algunas cosas en común, como el Quidditch, y adoro a Ginny, pero…

— ¡Espera! ¡No porque tú y Ron se hayan separado nos pasará lo mismo a nosotros!

—Yo no dije eso— refutó su amiga, entornando la mirada— Es sólo que…— suspiró— Te conozco, Harry. Sé que adoras a tu familia, y amas a tus hijos más que a nada, pero también sé que no eres feliz desde hace mucho tiempo…

— ¡Yo soy feliz!

— ¡Claro! Y por eso trabajas todos los fines de semana, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tengo mucho trabajo! ¿Qué con eso?

—…Y en la semana retrasas el regreso a casa lo más que puedes; como ahora mismo, por ejemplo— añadió Hermione, alzando una ceja.

—Eso no… es verdad.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Potter. Somos amigos desde hace casi treinta años, ¿qué querías?

Harry abrió los ojos por un breve momento; luego, esbozó una sonrisa cansada y negó en silencio.

— ¿Sabes? A veces es molesto que seas tan insufriblemente lista— bufó; su amiga sonrió.

—No sé si tomar eso como un halago— bromeó— En realidad, a veces es como una maldición captar las cosas con tanta facilidad… Por ejemplo, te vi en el Londres _muggle_ el otro día. Solo…— Su amigo dejó de sonreír y la miró— A medianoche— Harry enarcó una ceja— Cuando se suponía que estabas en Irlanda…— disparó, alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

Harry Potter se removió, inquieto, y carraspeó por lo bajo, aclarándose la garganta antes de responder.

—No…

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Harry— suspiró Hermione, haciéndose hacia atrás sobre su asiento, con una mirada severa— Mira, yo más que nadie entiendo lo que es estar en un matrimonio que se hunde poco a poco— dijo, tomando una de las manos del Auror entre las suyas— Molly y los demás lo entenderán. Sólo sé sincero; sobre todo con Ginny… Aunque muy probablemente te arranque la cabeza— intentó bromear; Harry soltó una risilla nasal.

—Eres odiosa, ¿lo sabías?— dijo, parándose de su asiento mientras se ponía las gafas y besaba la frente de su amiga.

— ¿Adónde vas? No he terminado contigo, Harry Potter.

—Entrenamiento básico de un Auror: ponerse a resguardo cuando una batalla está perdida, Herms— anunció; Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Espera— lo detuvo, soltando un suspiro— Sabes que Ginny es mi amiga…Pero tú eres como mi hermano…

—Lo sé.

—No puedo decirte lo que es correcto y lo que no— siguió ella, severa— Pero si puedo aconsejarte que, si no eres feliz con Ginny, busca tu felicidad en otro lado, pero hazlo bien, sin mentiras ni engaños— resopló— Porque eso no es propio del gran Harry Potter— añadió con una sonrisa.

Harry negó en silencio y esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Sí que eres en verdad insufrible, tal y como Ron dice.

— ¡Oye!

—Te veré mañana, Herms— rió el héroe del Mundo Mágico, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella en menos de un segundo, dejando una sonrisa en los labios de su mejor amiga, que de inmediato regresó la mirada hacia sus documentos, centrándose en ellos hasta que volvió a escuchar su puerta abrirse, y alzó la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

— ¿Se te olvidó decir al…? ¿Malfoy?— dijo, incrédula, observando como un lozano Draco Malfoy caminaba elegantemente hacia su escritorio, observaba la silla de madera con algo de renuencia y se sentaba sin esperar invitación— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió, confundida, pues luego de la última vez Malfoy era la última persona a la que esperaba ver en su despacho.

—Antes que todo, no, no olvidé decirte nada la última vez— comentó el hombre rubio, con aparente desinterés, observando la empuñadura de plata de su bastón; Hermione parpadeó— En realidad, estaba esperando que _su eminencia_ decidiera largarse para poder entrar. Ya sabes, no es común que alguien como yo se paseé por estos lados tan poco 'populares' del Ministerio.

Ella abrió los ojos, perpleja; ¿acaso Draco Malfoy, a su peculiar y fastidiosa manera, estaba diciéndole que la había esperado para hablar con ella? Eso bastó para que se sintiera abrumada por un instante.

—No llames a Harry de esa manera— protestó, frunciendo el ceño una vez más— ¿Algún día madurarás, Malfoy?

—Es poco probable— contestó el aludido, con voz aburrida, posando sus apagados ojos grises en el Pensadero— ¿Qué hace _eso_ aquí? ¿Acaso te volviste loca del todo o qué? ¡No puedes tener algo tan valioso sobre tu escritorio como si fuera un estúpido pisapapeles!— protestó, saliendo de su aura de indiferencia habitual; Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras quitaba los documentos que había dejado bajo el cofre de Druella.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!— contraatacó después de unos segundos, molesta— Mejor, ¿sabes qué? Llevátelo— dijo, empujando el obsequio hacia él.

Draco Malfoy se permitió mostrar verdadera incredulidad ante aquel gesto, pero en ningún momento lo aceptó.

— ¿Por qué tan obsecuente de pronto, Granger? ¿Viste algo que no te gustó?— lejos de toda turbación volvió a sonreírle de esa forma retorcida que siempre había sido su marca personal, molestando mucho más a Hermione.

—Creo que _los dos_ vimos cosas poco agradables para ambos— discurrió, borrando aquella sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy— Ya sé a lo que viniste, y esta vez no pienso poner más resistencia; hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó. Ahí está el cofre. Cierra al salir, por favor— levantó la varita y conjuró unos documentos nuevos, comenzando a leerlos con sumo interés, como si de esa forma lograra que Draco desapareciera de su oficina.

—No voy a meter esa cosa en la Mansión Malfoy de nuevo— refutó el hombre; Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué esperas haga, Malfoy?— inquirió la mujer, cerrando los ojos con frustración— Te estoy dando toda la razón, ¿acaso eso no te hace feliz?

—Inmensamente— ironizó el mago, sin dejar de lado la elegancia— Escucha, Granger, y escucha bien porque no voy a decirlo dos veces: tú ganas.

— ¡Oye! ¡No tienes porqué ser gros…!— Hermione detuvo su reproche y enarcó una ceja, confundida— Espera, ¿qué?

— ¡Merlín, Granger! Los años te han afectado realemente— dijo Draco, entre dientes, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho— El estúpido Pensadero y los recuerdos de Druella son tuyos; puedes verlos, guardarlos, o, mejor aún, destruírlos, no me interesa— suspiró, cansino, y chasqueó la lengua en gesto vulgar— Sólo quiero estar presente. Me lo debes.

— ¿Presente? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella, dejando de lado toda turbación para intentar comprender las palabras de su ex-enemigo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, _Comadreja adoptiva_! Es obvio que no dejarás en asunto en paz, así que no vas a destruír el Pensadero, tu naturaleza molesta te lo impedirá. Estoy seguro de que seguirás excavando en todo éste asunto porque no puedes contigo misma— dijo, mirándose las uñas con desinterés; Hermione no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran. ¿Cómo era que Draco Malfoy podía elevar un juicio tan acertado sobre su personalidad? Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para deshacerse de esos pensamientos— Y…— siguió él— Dado que tengo tanta (o más) injerencia que tú en el asunto, lo justo es que se me permita controlar que no hagas nada estúpido con ese cofre.

— ¿Qué?— Draco no la había agredido ni insultado, pero, por alguna razón (tal vez costumbre), el tono de su voz le molestó bastante— ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?

—Es simple; tan simple que es un tanto _desalentador_ que no lo entiendas— el hombre suspiró con aires teatrales, parándose— Los recuerdos se quedan contigo, pero, a cambio, quiero verlos también cuando tú lo hagas.

— ¿Se te zafó una tuerca o qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Granger, Granger, en verdad creí que serías más diplomática— bufó Draco, paseándose por su oficina— Como yo lo veo es lo justo. Esto no es algo que te incumbe solo a ti, y lo sabes. También sabes que no puedes dejar tu insufrible personalidad de sabelotodo, y más temprano que tarde terminarás abriendo la tapa de ese Pensadero— declaró. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sopesando sus palabras en silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Malfoy?— preguntó sin rodeos, entornando la mirada con desconfianza.

Malfoy abrió los ojos levemente,alzando ambas cejas rubias.

— ¿Qué no es lo suficientemente claro para ti?— dijo, sarcástico— Voy a dejar de fastidiarte con todo este asunto con la única condición de estar siempre presente cada vez que veas un nuevo recuerdo.

— ¿Y por qué harías eso?— le soltó, escéptica— ¿Te interesa la relación entre tu abuela y un simple _muggle_?— quiso sonar malévola e hiriente, pero no lo logró.

—Me interesa no estar desarmado ante cualquier inconveniente o imprevisto que la revelación de eso recuerdos puedan acarrear consigo— contestó él, sereno— No sé si te has dado cuenta, Granger, pero no confío en ti.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa— gruñó Hermione por lo bajo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio, mas Draco la ignoró— ¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Venir a mi casa para asegurarte de que no vea nada indebido sobre tu abuela y tome nota?

—Básicamente— anunció el mago, tomando su bastón— Veo que la insoportable sabelotodo no ha desaparecido por completo— sonrió, acomodándose la capa— Te veré mañana en la mañana; esto ya no puede esperar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Hermione se escandalizó, poniéndose de pie para protestar, pero Malfoy no le dio tiempo:

—Ah, y mejor ve ingeniando la forma de deshacerte del trol de tu esposo antes de que yo llegue— le advirtió, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta— Su cerebro es demasiado pequeño para entender la complejidad de esta situación; al igual que el de Potter— gruñó, saliendo de la oficina de Hermione, dejándola sola y sumamente confundida.

_"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"_ Pensó, frunciendo mucho el ceño mientras se dajaba caer nuevamente tras el escritorio, sintiéndose más confundida que nunca.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Estás más loca que un duende, Hermione— murmuró, apagando la cafetera, una de las pocas concesiones a su anterior vida _muggle_ que aún conservaba. Se sirvió una taza y se soprendió al verse buscando otra para su indeseable _visita_.

De refilón notó que el reloj marcaba las nueve; Draco Malfoy no le había dado una hora exacta, pero quería estar mentalmente preparada para todo.

—Al menos Ron ya no está aquí para empeorar las cosas— suspiró, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina con su taza de café y el Pensadero de Druella Rosier a la mano— Que extraño que Malfoy no supiera del divorcio, aunque, bueno, no muchos lo saben aún…— volvió a hablar sola, recargando en mentón en la tapa del cofre.

Parte de su cerebro se negaba a creer que Malfoy la había burlado de aquella manera, saliéndose con la suya.

Ella había cambiado desde sus días de escuela, al igual que Harry, e incluso Ron había cambiado un poco, pero Malfoy seguía siendo igual de manipulador y molesto que cómo lo recordaba, aunque por fuera aparentara ser todo un mago aristócrata. No podía decidir si eso era bueno o no. De pronto, abrió los ojos asombro al darse cuenta de que pensaba en el engreído ex-Slytherin. Hermione pestañeó y se alejó del Pensadero, irguiéndose a la vez que reparó en el sonido de la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamó inconscientemente, de igual forma que se acomó las ropas y el cabello; desapareció el Pensadero con un hechizo y caminó hacia la entrada.

— ¡Merlín, Granger! Juro que con cada nuevo encuentro te vuelves menos civilizada; mira que dajarme esperando por cinco minutos…— siseó Draco Malfoy, abriéndose paso al vestíbulo sin siquiera esperar invitación— ¿Estás sola?

—Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy— respondió en tono cansado, arrepintiéndose como nunca por haber aceptado aquello— Sí, estoy sola. _Pasa_— ironizó, cerrando la puerta con un bufido. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy esperaba pacientemente a que le indicara el camino— Vamos a la cocina.

— ¿Ustedes los pobres siempre atienden a sus visitas en la cocina?

_"Sólo a las indeseables"_, pensó la bruja, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada. En su lugar se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor:

—Lo siento… La próxima vez podríamos reunirnos en tu casa, así quizá podría pegárseme un poco de tus buenas costumbres y educación. Tal vez tu madre sería tan amable de enseñarme modales— comentó con fingida inocencia, y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando su _visita_ dejó de lado esa sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¡Vaya! La insufrible sabelotodo aprendió trucos nuevos con los años— dijo al fin Draco Malfoy, alzando las cejas— Me sorprendes, Granger. Antes no hubieras sido capaz de idear una respuesta tan… ¿original? No, no lo creo.

Hermione resopló, conteniendo las ganas de jalarse de los cabellos.

—Madurar es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, ¿sabías?

—Molestarte también. Y no cuesta nada— Draco le sonrió con sorna mientras inspeccionaba una silla con cierto recelo.

—Es algarrobo, no cartón, Malfoy. Lamento no tener sillas de oro como en un tétrica mansión— le soltó, con cierto escozor al recordar las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Nosotros sólo usamos las sillas de oro cuando hay visitas importantes— suspiró el hombre rubio, apoyando sus solemnes posaderas en la silla de la cocina de Hermione— Son sólo para ostentación, pero veo que tú no entiendes nada de eso— declaró, frunciendo la respingada nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo sumamente desagradable, mientras escrutaba un frasco de galletas de mantequilla con la mirada— A ustedes los _clases media_ sí que les gusta el colesterol…

— ¿Ahora soy clase media?— Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada auténtica; Draco hizo una mueca y la miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja.

—Deberías sentirte honrada de vislumbrar mi máximo de tolerancia; Granger— dijo, riendo de lado.

— ¡Que honor, Malfoy!— dramatizó la bruja, alzando los brazos con exageración— Por favor, hazme otro cometario mordaz y fuera de lugar— gruñó, derrotada. Malfoy frunció los labios y abrió la boca con gesto dramático, soltando un suspiro.

—Esto será aburrido si vas a responder a todo lo que digo— discurrió, con gesto aburrido, moviendo una mano con pereza— A lo que vinimos, _Comadreja adoptiva_. ¡Vamos!— palmeó las manos en el aire, como si de esa forma la alentara a moverse más rápido.

— ¡No soy tu sirvienta!

—Nunca con esa actitud— añadió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos— Mira, Granger, yo no te agrado y tú me agradas menos, pero acordamos llegar al fondo de todo esto…juntos— pronunció aquellas palabras con notable esfuerzo, casi haciéndola reír otra vez.

Sin duda, le agradaba mucho más el Malfoy resignado.

—Está bien. Pero mide todo lo que digas de ahora en adelante o esto se hará cien veces peor.

—No prometo nada porque nadie puede limitar a un Malfoy… Pero lo intentaré— Draco volvió a suspirar, abatido, peinándose el corto cabello platinado hacia atrás— Saca el Pensadero y terminemos con esta tortura por hoy, ¿quieres?

—Será un placer— contestó, escueta, levantando su varita para volver a aparecer el cofre de Druella Rosier y quitarle la tapa— Tú primero.

—Por supuesto— Draco se adelantó a ella y hundió la cara en la sustancia plateada. La bruja bufó y lo siguió, atravesando el torbellino de oscuridad y parpadeando al tocar el suelo con sus pies, encontrándose junto a Malfoy. Habían aterrizado en un lugar cubierto, rodeados de latas de conservas y botellas de licor.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Hermione se encogió de hombros, alzando la mirada con cautela. De pronto, unos pasos la alertaron de la presencia de alguien más, y, girando la cabeza, vio a Druella Rosier y Muscilda Crabbe muy cerca, anunciándole que debía acercarse, pero cuando intentó moverse algo la detuvo:

— ¡John! Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione volteó muy lentamente, como si temiera con lo que iba a encontrarse al voltear, al igual que Malfoy. Entonces vio a John Granger, su propio abuelo, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de ellos, encaramado tras una pila de botellas de leche; reconocía ese cabello indomable y los ojos grises y amables que tantas veces la habían arropado de niña.

— ¡Ya voy, Hiram!— respondió su joven abuelo con voz moderada, dando un último vistazo a una desprevenida Druella, que en ese momento analizaba un frasco de mermelada con curiosidad.

— ¿Este sujeto es tu…?

—Sí— lo cortó, entrecerrando los ojos— Creo que no es un recuerdo de Druella, si no uno de mi abuelo— comentó.

—Hey, chico, ¿qué te distrae tanto?— la voz jocosa del señor Diggory distrajo a ambos, haciéndoles voltear hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta de un almacén.

— ¿Quién es ése?

—Es un mago. Su nombre es Hiram Diggory.

— ¿Algo que ver con Cedric Diggory?

—No estoy muy segura…

—No es nada, señor. Sólo estaba…— su abuelo chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la nuca— Estaba apilando las botellas. Sí, eso.

—Bien; lleva estas cajas de conservas y acomódalas tras el mostrador, por favor. Oh, y el pequeño Amos anda suelto por ahí. No dejes que se haga daño en lo que regreso del banco, ¿quieres?

— ¿El banco? Creí que el banco de Milford todavía permanecía cerrado…

—Este es un banco diferente, muchacho— le sonrió el mayor, ligeramente nervioso— Bueno, no tardaré demasiado, pero hasta entonces estás a cargo.

—Está bien. Tampoco es como que tenga muchas cosas que hacer por ahora…

— ¡Así se habla! Lleva esas conservas, ya voy retrasado.

John sonrió y cargó la caja de conservas con sus fuertes brazos, saliendo del depósito para caminar por la tienda, deteniéndose antes de acercarse al mostrador, suspirando. Hermione notó que vestía su uniforme de ejército, sin la pesada chaqueta verde y con las mangas dobladas para dejar los antebrazos expuestos; y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que le resultaba un poco chocante ver a ese hombre que solía llevarla al parque tan joven y vivaz.

— ¡Oh, muchacho!— la dicharachera voz de mujer llamaron la atención de John, obligándolo a acortar los últimos pasos que lo separaban del mostrador.

—Buenos días, señora Crabbe— saludó de manera amable, dejando la caja sobre el mostrador y alzando la cabeza para mirar a Druella, que seguía perdida entre los anaqueles.

— ¿Muchacho? ¡Muchacho!

—Disculpe, señora— se apresuró a contestar, sonrojándose levemente y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa— Estaba… Amm… Lo lamento. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Lo atarantado es de familia— se burló Malfoy, mas Hermione lo ignoró.

Muscilda Crabbe arqueó una de sus rechonchas cejas y sonrió, dejando unas cuantas cosas sobre el mostrador, al mismo tiempo que el chico volvía a fijar la vista entre los anaqueles.

— Una mañana muy atareada, ¿verdad?— comentó la mujer, provocando que John se sobresaltara, causándole gracia a Hermione antes de que cayera en cuenta de algo: ¿por qué su abuelo miraba tanto a Druella?

—Disculpe— repitió, anotando el precio de los productos con presteza.

—Tía Muscilda, ¿te importaría si compro esto? Jamás he probado uno— dijo Druella, cargando una barra de chocolates que dejó sobre el mostrador, abriendo levemente sus ojos azules al encontrarse con la mirada de John, quien se tensó en el acto— Ah, eres tú— comentó, frunciendo levemente el ceño— Perkins, ¿verdad?

Draco ahogó una risa socarrona. Hermione observó a su abuelo, que sólo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con un tinte de desilusión en ella.

—Es John— la corrigió con suavidad.

—Ah— Druella se dio la vuelta, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, observando superficialmente la portada de un periódico _muggle_.

—Las tropas aliadas avanzan en África y Alemania— comentó el joven, acercándose a ella cuando Muscilda se alejó para hablar con una mujer.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Las noticias. Todos creen que no falta mucho para que la guerra termine— suspiró— Quisiera que fuera verdad…que lo hiciera antes de que me llegue la orden de ir al campo.

Druella se giró hacia él, curiosa, y esbozó una mueca, entre confusa y comprensiva, que le recordó mucho a la joven Luna Lovegood.

—Te entiendo. Yo siento lo mismo.

Esa confesión causó un estremecimiento en Hermione. Había estado tan ocupada idealizando a una engreída Slytherin _sangre pura_ que se sintió avergonzada de no poder ver más alla, a una joven tan aterrada por la guerra como ella misma lo había estado casi veinte años atrás.

El tiempo pareció congelarse; su abuelo y Druella se habían quedado mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos en la habitación. Finalmente fue ella la primera en romper el contacto, clavando la vista en el piso mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja derecha, evidantemente inquieta.

—Yo, no…Así que eres de la milicia, reparas barcos, haces los repartos y también atiendes a la clientela del señor Diggory… Eres un _mu…_; un joven muy extraño— discurrió.

John parpadeó, esbozando una sonrisa que encantó a Hermione. ¿Su abuelo era tan apuesto? De la nada sintió una pizca de orgullo.

—Hago lo que…

—Druella, ¿qué haces?

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír esa voz fría y desdeñosa, alzando la vista.

— Lorcan— murmuró la chica rubia, dando un paso incómodo hacia atrás.

—Vaya; el tío abuelo Lorcan— murmuró Draco, analizando el perfil de su pariente.

—Ustedes dos se parecen mucho— observó la bruja, y era cierto; no podía negarse que eran familia.

—Supongo— Draco Malfoy se encogió de hombros, indiferente— Él murió poco después que su hijo, Evan Rosier. No lo conocí realmente.

— Estoy esperando a tía Muscilda— el tono precipitado de Druella volvió a llamarles la atención.

Lorcan Rosier se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón para observar el rostro contrariado de John Granger, luego de nuevo a su hermana, arqueando las cejas rubias y delgadas.

—Ven, Alphard quiere mostrarnos algo— dijo, tomando la mano de su Druella con desdén, arrastrándola fuera de la tienda con pasos pesados.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua; Hermione se quedó junto a su abuelo, viéndolo llenar las mejillas de aire y suspirar con pesadez.

—Eso será todo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro!— John volvió a girarse hacia Muscilda y aceptó el dinero que le ofrecía, sin molestarse en contarlo— Gracias por su compra, señora Crabbe. ¿Necesita que la ay…?

—No necesitamos nada de ti, _muggle_— volvió a hablar Lorcan, apareciéndose tras su tía, solo, para sujetar sus compras.

— ¡Lorcan!— chilló la mujer regordeta, frunciendo los labios con reproche— Modales, querido. Gracias por tu ayuda, jovencito— le dijo a John, sonriéndole con amabilidad antes de colgarse su bolso con forma de higo a la muñeca y caminar hacia la salida.

—Aléjate de Druella— advirtió Lorcan, entre dientes, tras mirar sobre su hombro; y, tomando las compras de su Muscilda con cierta torpeza, salió de la tienda tras ella.

—Definitivamente ustedes son familia— dijo Hermione, torciendo los labios; Draco la miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Lorcan es un joven encantador.

— ¿Hum?— John se giró una vez más, y Hermione y Draco lo imitaron, mirando a la mujer que antes conversaba con Muscilda acercarse a ellos con un niño pequeño entre los brazos— ¿Usted lo conoce, señora Diggory?

La ex-Gryffindor parpadeó, entornando la vista para contemplar mejor a la hermosa mujer, de facciones anguladas y elegantes; cabello castaño y ojos de un curioso color avellana. No estaba muy segura, pero podría jurar que ella, a diferencia de Hiram, guardaba bastante parecido con Cedric Diggory.

—Claro. Conozco a toda su familia— dijo la mujer— Sostén a Amos un momento, por favor.

John le dedicó una sonrisa al niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos, sentándolo sobre el mostrador para reanudar la conversación:

— ¿También conoce a la chica? Su nombre es Druella…

—Sí; Lorcan y Druella son parte de la misma familia; son gemelos. ¿Por qué el interés?— inquirió, rebuscando entre las latas que estaban detrás del mostrador, por lo que no pareció notar el rubor en las mejillas de su empleado.

—Yo… Bueno… La conocí el otro día y…

Hermione notó como la señora Diggory dejaba sus labores de lado y descansaba una mano en su cintura, bajando la cabeza a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro.

—Ay, John… Conozco ese tono en un hombre— volvió a suspirar— Eres el muchacho más noble que he conocido, pero Druella Rosier está fuera de tu alcance— anunció, severa— No es para ti… Es mejor que te hagas a la idea.

—Esto es tan ridículo— bufó Malfoy; Hermione miró a su abuelo, que se encontraba jugueteando con el pequeño Amos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por que su familia tiene dinero?— soltó, con cierto tinte de amargura que le estrujó el corazón a su nieta.

—Si sólo fuera eso no habría problema, creéme— musitó la señora Diggory, con pesar. John la miró fijamente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es algo más complicado que eso… Mira, conozco a los Rosier y a los Crabbe desde siempre; son familias muy adineradas, pero poseen cierta…_creencia_ de desposar sus hijos con personas… Umm… iguales a ellos.

— ¿Iguales cómo?— inquirió John, quitándole un frasco de conservas a Amos para ponerlo sobre la repisa— O sea con dinero, ¿no es así?

—Sí… El dinero ayuda, pero no es…— un frasco se movió solo y explotó sobre la repisa ante los atentos ojos de Hermione, y la señora Diggory se sobresaltó, al igual que John, mientras que el pequeño Amos reía y aplaudía con sus manos cortas y rechonchas— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Oh, lo siento— John se pasó una mano por el cuello, contemplando el desastre de cristales y salmuera— Acababa de quitarle ese frasco a Amos. Estaba seguro de haberlo puesto al fondo, pero supongo que debí dejarlo en la orilla…

—No te preocupes por eso, John— le sonrió la mujer— Yo lo limpiaré. Se te hace tarde para presentarte en el cuartel.

— ¡Oh, por poco y se me olvida!— exclamó su abuelo, quitándose el delantal de arpillera blanca para acomodarse las mangas de la camisa con preesteza, tomando su chaqueta verde del perchero, junto al adornado gorro militar— ¡Gracias, señora Diggory! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós, Amos!— acarició la cabeza rubia del bebé con una mano, haciéndolo sonreír.

Hermione y su acompañante se vieron obligados a seguir a su abuelo, apresurando el paso hasta la salida; no obstante, antes de alejarse demasiado, John se detuvo y volteó como si hubiera olvidado algo dentro de la tienda. Ellos lo imitaron, y Hermione se petrificó al ver a la señora Diggory a través del cristal, con la varita en alto, la cual movió con gracia, reparando el frasco hecho trizas.

— ¿Es una bruja?— soltó Draco, algo turbado. Hermione parpadeó y de inmediato se giró hacia su abuelo. John permanecía inmóvil, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. _"Lo vio todo"_, pensó, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Sin embargo, John parpadeó, movió la cabeza de forma negativa y regresó sobre sus pasos al tiempo que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N** del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, Favorites y Follows; actualizaré, al menos por ahora, los 16 de cada mes, aunque ahora me pasé un día. Eso no quita que pueda actualizar antes si la situación lo merita.**

**Adiós!**

**H.S.**


End file.
